


ghost of you

by agresteturtles



Category: The Unwanteds Series - Lisa McMann
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sky is dead and Alex is mourning, ghost! au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agresteturtles/pseuds/agresteturtles
Summary: Sky died, and is now a ghost, stuck in Artime. Alex misses her.
Relationships: Alexander Stowe/Sky
Kudos: 2





	ghost of you

I'll never forget that day. 

It was a rather rainy week, but it was raining more than usual. I spent most of my morning with my younger brother, Crow. We ran around the mansion, sneaking food into our room and preparing for the masquerade ball that evening. In the afternoon I met up with Alex at our secret rose garden beside the mansion. 

I remember laughing, both of us completely drenched. He took his hand and brushed away the messy wet strands of hair sticking to my face. And I remember the look he gave me before he pulled me into a kiss. It left me dizzy but exhilarated and excited. We shared a quick hug before I had to run to get ready for the ball. 

Why didn't I let that kiss last longer? I didn't know it'd be goodbye. I mean, how could I? I'll never forget that day. It was raining so much, it should've been a sign. I'll never ever forget that day. 

It was the day that I died. 

I don't remember how it happened. All I know is I'm stuck here, still wandering in this world of living. Stuck watching the people I love move on...without me. 

Alex took it pretty hard. He visits my grave almost every day. He's falling apart with every second. He's losing more of himself every day, and not even Lani or Samheed can mend him back together. 

I hate watching him, when he's all alone in his room, breaking down and sobbing. I wish I could touch him...kiss him again. 

I wish I could do something to let him know I was still here. I think its been six months since that rainy day. I'm losing track of time now. Mainly because I don't sleep anymore. 

I mean what ghosts sleep, right? 

I hate calling myself a ghost. It seems so strange, but it makes sense. Ghosts have unfinished business, which is why they're stuck. Stuck between worlds...like me. 

Today, I'm drifting through Artime, watching the citizens bustle from the lounge to their classes. People of all ages are going to classes, but mostly the teenagers who are learning. Sometimes, I sit in on lessons to learn what the class is learning. I've learned so much more about music, writing, acting, and fighting, but I can't actually do anything. I can just sit there and listen. 

I’m minding my own business in the corner when I hear a sudden knock at the large doors. A statue opens it, and five unexpected visitors enter. It fills me with sadness when I realize who it is. Aaron, Kaylee, and the three scientists have come back from their year long sailing trip to find Kaylee's home. 

Alex, who was talking to Simber, sees them first. He nearly breaks down and runs to his twin. He embraces Aaron in a tight hug. "I missed you." 

Aaron shuts his eyes. "You look awful. We heard the news months ago, but we couldn't abandon our mission." 

Alex pulls away. "I know. Have you found Kaylee a way home?" 

"No," Kaylee sighed. "Well, its disappointing, but I have other things to look forward to here." 

I could've sworn I saw her glance at Aaron. 

Sean enters from the lounge and runs over to the group. "You're back! Did you find the other world?" 

"No," grunts Ishibashi. "We did not." 

The three scientists look tired, but seem younger than they had before they left. The adventuring really did wonders for them. 

"You better get rest," Alex tells them. "The trip must've been exhausting." 

Aaron nods, but stays back when everyone else leaves. Alex's face begins to crumble and shows his true colors, what he's been feeling for months. 

"Alex wait..." Aaron says. "You've been crying often...haven't you?" 

I always knew Aaron and Alex had this deep bond, so it wasn't strange that Aaron knew. 

"Um, no..I.." Alex looks down and plays with his forever damaged arm. I feel a twist of pain knowing that Alex is all alone without my help to mend his arm. He's been trying, but he is starting to give up hope on his useless arm. 

"Alex..." Aaron says. "It's okay." 

"No," Alex whispers. "It will not be okay. I will never be okay. I won't be without her by my side."

I can see tears forming in Alex's eyes, and I want to hug him so tight and fix the broken holes in his heart. 

"You might never get past this," says Aaron. He puts a hand on his brothers shoulder. "Id like to say one day you'll move on...but it doesn't always work that way. The only thing you can do is take it one step at a time. And I'll be there to help you." 

The pain is more than I can bear, so I wander out of the mansion and walk through the jungle for hours. I know nothing can hurt me since I'm a ghost, and I've never explored the entire jungle anyway. 

Sure, our relationship had been difficult, but our love was strong. I'd never loved anyone has much as Alex, and I know he feels the same way. But nothing can be fixed now. Just like Alex, I’m not sure if I’ll ever get past this. But even if I’m dead or not, I know it won’t change what I’m doing.  


Ghost or not, I’ll be by his side forever. Because I’ll never love anyone like I love Alex Stowe. 


End file.
